pluto2fandomcom-20200215-history
Theory:Timeline - Time Lords
This page lists appearances of w:c:tardis:Time Lords other than the Doctor and the Master (unless one of them is on official business) in chronological order. This timeline is based upon observations of the Doctor Who universe and the events that occur during each of these stories. From these observations we have attempted to build a concise timeline. It is assumed as much as possible, but still with exceptions, that Time Lords meet in the same order. These cases will be noted. In many cases there are sequences of stories from different Time Lords' perspectives, where individual stories can not be compared. Limiting factors Looms Any story where looms are the dominant method of reproduction on Gallifrey must take place before w:c:tardis:PROSE: Lungbarrow. President Any story involving Romana as president must take place after w:c:tardis:PROSE: Happy Endings. Series basics Time Lord stories can very roughly be sorted based on medium / series * Doctor Who stories set on Gallifrey * Doctor Who stories featuring individual Time Lords * Non-Doctor Who stories featuring individual Time Lords. * Big Finish Gallifrey audio stories Timeline Old Time *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Blind Fury *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Horror at Bletchington Station :There's an early unmanned Gallifreyan time probe. *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible (flashback) :Rassilon overthrows the Pythia. *w:c:tardis:COMIC: The Final Chapter (flashback) :The w:c:tardis:Rassilon Era begins with Year Zero. *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday *w:c:tardis:PROSE: The Scrolls of Rassilon *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Remembrance of the Daleks (flashback) *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Lungbarrow (flashback) *w:c:tardis:COMIC: Star Death *w:c:tardis:COMIC: 4-D War *w:c:tardis:COMIC: Black Sun Rising *w:c:tardis:PROSE: The Pit (flashback) :The Time Lords fight the w:c:tardis:Yssgaroth. *w:c:tardis:COMIC: Blood Invocation (Gallifrey perspective) *w:c:tardis:COMIC: The Stolen TARDIS *w:c:tardis:COMIC: Minatorius *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Christmas on a Rational Planet (flashback) :The Time Lords create the w:c:tardis:Web of Time, which brings logic and order to the universe. *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Lungbarrow (flashback) Morbius *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Warmonger *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Newtons Sleep (Thessalia's perspective) :Pre-War. Describes the fall of the Imperator. The Doctor's Era *PROSE: Cold Fusion / AUDIO: Cold Fusion (flashback) *AUDIO: The Beginning :*TV: The Name of the Doctor (flashback) :One version of the Doctor's departure. *AUDIO: Auld Mortality *AUDIO: A Storm of Angels :Another version. *PROSE: The Massacre *AUDIO: The Black Hole *TV: The War Games/ PROSE: Doctor Who and the War Games **AUDIO: Exile :Alternate universe where The War Games ended very differently. *PROSE: World Game :*PROSE: Players :The Doctor becomes a CIA agent. * PROSE: The Time Eater : Jamie gets his first look at the Stattenheim remote control, so this is between World Game and The Two Doctors. *TV: The Two Doctors / PROSE: The Two Doctors *AUDIO: Helicon Prime *PROSE: Categorical Imperative *PROSE: That Time I Nearly Destroyed the World Whilst Looking for a Dress *AUDIO: The Glorious Revolution *PROSE: Time, Love and TARDIS *COMIC: The Night Walkers *PROSE: Prisoners of the Sun *TV: Terror of the Autons / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons *PROSE: The Tip of the Mind :The Doctor is on a mission for the Time Lords. *TV: Colony in Space / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon :The Doctor is on a mission for the Time Lords. *TV: The Curse of Peladon / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Curse of Peladon :The Doctor is on a mission for the Time Lords. *TV: The Mutants / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Mutants :The Doctor is on a mission for the Time Lords. *PROSE: Future Imperfect *TV: The Three Doctors / PROSE: The Three Doctors * PROSE: The Empire of Glass : Just after The Three Doctors, synchronously with the Third Doctor. * AUDIO: The Inquiry (flashback) : Braxiatel has just returned from some ambassadorial missions. *COMIC: The Threat from Beneath *COMIC: The Labyrinth *COMIC: The Spoilers *COMIC: Children of the Evil Eye *PROSE: A Device of Death *COMIC: Return of the Daleks *COMIC: Virus *COMIC: Treasure Trail *TV: The Brain of Morbius / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius *PROSE: Entertaining Mr. O :Iris Wildthyme, in several incarnations, is summoned to the Death Zone to deal with Morbius. *PROSE: Which Way Out? *TV: The Deadly Assassin / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Deadly Assassin *COMIC: The Aqua-City *AUDIO: The King of Sontar :The Doctor is on a mission for the Time Lords. *AUDIO: White Ghosts Borusa *TV: The Invasion of Time / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Invasion of Time :Leela stays on Gallifrey. *PROSE: Heart of TARDIS *TV: Meglos / PROSE: Meglos *PROSE: Jealous, Possessive *COMIC: The Tides of Time *PROSE: Catalogue of Events *COMIC: The Stockbridge Horror *AUDIO: Circular Time: Spring *TV: Arc of Infinity / PROSE: Arc of Infinity :Leela has already married. *AUDIO: Omega *PROSE: K9 and the Time Trap *PROSE: K9 and the Beasts of Vega *PROSE: K9 and the Zeta Rescue *PROSE: K9 and the Missing Planet *TV: The Five Doctors / PROSE: The Five Doctors Niroc *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Urban Myths *w:c:tardis:TV: The Twin Dilemma / w:c:tardis:PROSE: The Twin Dilemma *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Mission to Magnus / w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Mission to Magnus *w:c:tardis:COMIC: The World Shapers *w:c:tardis:TV: The Mysterious Planet / w:c:tardis:PROSE: The Mysterious Planet *w:c:tardis:TV: Mindwarp / w:c:tardis:PROSE: Mindwarp *w:c:tardis:TV: Terror of the Vervoids / w:c:tardis:PROSE: Terror of the Vervoids *w:c:tardis:TV: The Ultimate Foe / w:c:tardis:PROSE: The Ultimate Foe **w:c:tardis:PROSE: The Eight Doctors (Sixth Doctor segment) :Set during the trial. **w:c:tardis:AUDIO: He Jests at Scars... :Alternate universe where the Valeyard won the trial. Flavia *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Peri and the Piscon Paradox *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: w:c:tardis:Trial of the Valeyard *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Antidote to Oblivion *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Brink of Death *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Thin Ice :Ace is not allowed into the Academy. *w:c:tardis:PROSE: The Dimension Riders *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Blood Harvest :Romana returns from E-Space. *w:c:tardis:PROSE: Goth Opera :w:c:tardis:Ruatha deliberately asynchronously involves the Fifth Doctor. She states that by the w:c:tardis:20th century time continuum, Gallifrey is long dead. *w:c:tardis:PROSE: The Eight Doctors :Flavia is President. Romana *PROSE: Happy Endings :Romana becomes President. *PROSE: Christmas on a Rational Planet *PROSE: Lungbarrow :*TV: Genesis of the Daleks / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks *AUDIO: Thin Ice :Ace isn't allowed into the Academy. *AUDIO: The Sirens of Time *AUDIO: The Apocalypse Element :Vansell is Co-ordinator of the CIA. The Sixth Doctor is the wrong incarnation, and Romana comments on it. Gallifreyan security systems are changed to require a human retinal scan. *PROSE: Time's Champion :Romana is President. *TV: Doctor Who / PROSE: The Novel of the Film :The Eye of Harmony needs a human retina to open. *WC: Shada / AUDIO: Shada *PROSE: The Time Lord's Story *AUDIO: The Crystal of Cantus (Irving segment) : Hallan and Darkel are around. *AUDIO: Neverland :Vansell dies. *AUDIO: Zagreus *AUDIO: Weapon of Choice :Leela is no longer pregnant. Narvin is the new head of the CIA. *AUDIO: Square One *AUDIO: The Inquiry *AUDIO: A Blind Eye *AUDIO: Lies *AUDIO: Spirit *AUDIO: Pandora *AUDIO: Insurgency *AUDIO: The Chaos Pool :Later Graceless stories establish that Amy attends the Academy under Valyes. *AUDIO: Imperiatrix *AUDIO: Fractures *AUDIO: Warfare *AUDIO: Appropriation *AUDIO: Mindbomb *AUDIO: Panacea *AUDIO: Reborn *AUDIO: Disassembled :*PROSE: Dragons' Wrath *AUDIO: Annihilation *AUDIO: Forever *AUDIO: Emancipation *AUDIO: Evolution *AUDIO: Arbitration *AUDIO: Extermination *AUDIO: Renaissance *AUDIO: Ascension :*TV: Genesis of the Daleks / PROSE: Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks *AUDIO: Second Sight *AUDIO: Dominion :Ace, an alien, is allowed into the Academy. The War *PROSE: Unnatural History *PROSE: Autumn Mist :The Doctor is missing his shadow. The Sidhe refer to the Celestis. *PROSE: Interference - Book One *PROSE: Interference - Book Two *PROSE: Toy Story :The War is coming, but hasn't started yet. Lolita is anthropomorphic. *PROSE: The Blue Angel *AUDIO: :Pre-divergence scenes and flashbacks to Romana III's world. *PROSE: Frontier Worlds *PROSE: Parallel 59 *PROSE: The Shadows of Avalon :Romana II regenerates into a more ruthless incarnation to prepare for the War. *PROSE: The Infinity Doctors :Romana has long since disappeared to another of the nine Gallifreys. The Master returns and becomes the Magistrate. Umbaste is president. *AUDIO: :A Braxiatel saves Romana and Omega returns. *PROSE: The Fall of Yquatine *PROSE: Coldheart *PROSE: The Space Age *PROSE: The Banquo Legacy *PROSE: The Ancestor Cell (Gallifrey's perspective) :Gallifrey is destroyed. *PROSE: By Their Deeds *PROSE: Hanging Chads :Arbitrary placement. Set before Head of State. *PROSE: She Doesn't Exist *PROSE: This Thing of Ours *PROSE: Unlimited *PROSE: Dead Romance *PROSE: Tears of the Oracle *PROSE: Where Angels Fear *PROSE: Twilight of the Gods *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Storyteller :The majority of the stories in this anthology don't indicate the time more specifically than being set during the War. Characters from all of the stories appear in A Hundred Words from a Civil War, but that doesn't help because of the nature of the City. *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Gramps *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Mightier than the Sword *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Now or Thereabouts *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Nothing Lasts Forever *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Holding Pattern *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: The Story of the Peace *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Print the Legend *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Tonton Macoute *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Alchemy *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: Raleigh Dreaming *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: Office Politics *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: ...and from the Tower She Did Fall *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: La Santa Muerte *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: Dos Hombres – A Fable *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: All the Fun of the Fear *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: Wing Finger *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: The Strings *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: Squatters' Rights *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: After the Velvet Eon *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: Remake/Remodel *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: Dharmayuddha *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: A Star's View of Caroline *PROSE: Burning with Optimism's Flames: De Umbris Idearum *PROSE: Liberating Earth: Playing for Time *PROSE: Liberating Earth: Dreamer in the Dark *PROSE: Liberating Earth: Annie's Arms *PROSE: Liberating Earth: The Mountains are Higher at Home *PROSE: Liberating Earth: Judy's War *PROSE: Liberating Earth: Red Rover Red Rover *PROSE: Liberating Earth: The Vikingr Mystique *PROSE: Liberating Earth: Life of Julia *PROSE: Liberating Earth: Project Thunderbird *PROSE: A Target for Tommy: Significant Others :Arbitrary placement. Theo Possible appears. *PROSE: A Target for Tommy: The Time Wrestlers :Arbitrary placement. The Doctor has "a whiff of Faction in his biodata". The Time Lords use a fiction bomb. The Sixth Doctor doesn't know about the War. *PROSE: A Target for Tommy: The Ox Bow Train :Arbitrary placement. *PROSE: Furthest Tales of the City: Salutation *PROSE: Tales of the City: Akroates :AF 0 — Resurrection Day. Following Warring States for Compassion. Philip Purser-Hallard's City of the Saved Chronology is very helpful. *PROSE: Furthest Tales of the City: Weighty Questions :AF 0. *PROSE: Tales of the Great Detectives: Eliminating the Impossible :AF 30. *PROSE: Furthest Tales of the City: Sleeping Giants :AF 37. *PROSE: Furthest Tales of the City: Driving Home for Atonatiuh *PROSE: Tales of the City: Happily Ever After Is a High-Risk Strategy :Circa AF 60. *PROSE: Tales of the City: The Socratic Problem :Circa AF 71. *PROSE: Furthest Tales of the City: The Smallest Spark :Circa AF 140. *PROSE: Warlords of Utopia Prologue :Circa AF 150. Set after Warlords of Utopia for Scriptor. *PROSE: Tales of the City: Lost Ships and Lost Lands :Circa AF 150. *PROSE: Tales of the Great Detectives: Saqqaf :Circa AF 150. *PROSE: Tales of the Great Detectives: Young Sherlock Holmes and the Mansion of Doom :Circa AF 150. *PROSE: Tales of the Great Detectives: The Case of the Pipe Dream :Circa AF 150. *PROSE: Tales of the Great Detectives: Art in the Blood :Circa AF 150. *PROSE: Furthest Tales of the City: The Places Above, Between and Below :Circa AF 160. *PROSE: Tales of the City: Highbury :Circa AF 240. *PROSE: Tales of the City: About a Girl :Circa AF 250. *PROSE: The Return of the King *PROSE: Newtons Sleep (Faction perspective) :The Faction is currently being devastated by the Second Wave (6th year of the War) *PROSE: Tales of the Great Detectives: The Adventure of the Piltdown Prelate :Circa AF 250. *PROSE: Tales of the Great Detectives: The Baker Street Dozen :Circa AF 250. *PROSE: Furthest Tales of the City: We Only Live Twice (But the City Is Not Enough) :Circa AF 261. *PROSE: More Tales of the City: The Long-Distance Somnambulist :Circa AF 281. *PROSE: The Brakespeare Voyage :Around the 40th year of the war/Circa AF 284. *PROSE: Erasing Sherlock :Mad Norwegian Press convention was that each book was set before its predecessor. *PROSE: Erasing Sherlock Prologue :Unusually for a prologue, it's set after the book in question. *PROSE: Warring States Prologue *PROSE: Warring States :41st year of the War/AF 285. *PROSE: More Tales of the City: The Mystery of the Rose :Circa AF 285. *PROSE: Warlords of Utopia :46th year of the War/AF 290. Before Warlords of Utopia Prologue for Scriptor. *AUDIO: The Adventure of the Diogenes Damsel :Arbitrary positioning. The War is ongoing, the Faction exists enough to care about, Cwejen are in use. Straxus isn't dead, tentatively placing the War before Dark Eyes. *PROSE: Tales of the City: Bruises :Circa AF 290. *PROSE: More Tales of the City: Double Trouble at the Parasites on the Proletariat Club :Circa AF 290. *PROSE: More Tales of the City: Eternity is Just for Starters :AF 291. *PROSE: More Tales of the City: The Isis Method :AF 291. *PROSE: More Tales of the City: Born among Briars :AF 291. *PROSE: More Tales of the City: More Tales of the City :AF 291. *PROSE: Of the City of the Saved... Prologue *PROSE: Of the City of the Saved... :*PROSE: Unification Theory :AF 291. *PROSE: This Town Will Never Let Us Go Prologue *PROSE: This Town Will Never Let Us Go :Mad Norwegian Press convention was that each book was set before its predecessor. *PROSE: :Arbitrary positioning. A humanoid timeship appears. *PROSE: Alien Bodies :Before the audios for Justine and the Faction. *PROSE: Weapons Grade Snake Oil *PROSE: The Book of the War :Published in the 50th year of the War/AF 294. Follows The Taking of Planet 5 for the Shift. As the Shift says that he's from the reader's future, the fall of Mictlan hasn't happened yet. *PROSE: The Taking of Planet 5 :Before The Book of the War for the Shift. *PROSE: The Night is Long, and Dreams Are Legion :Circa AF 295. Morrison feels pain. *PROSE: Tales of the Great Detectives: Sussex :Set after Of the City of the Saved..., as Holmes is capable of dying. *PROSE: Tales of the Civil War: The Tale of Sir Hedwyn *PROSE: Tales of the Civil War: The Age of Meeting Ourselves Again *PROSE: Tales of the Civil War: To Die by the Sword *PROSE: Tales of the Civil War: Just Passing Through *PROSE: Tales of the Civil War: Angels on a Hoverbike *PROSE: Tales of the Civil War: Interlude from a Civil War *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: A Hundred Words from a Civil War :AF 300. *PROSE: Tales of the City: Apocalypse Day :AF 300. *PROSE: Furthest Tales of the City: God Encompasses :AF 300. *PROSE: Against Nature :The fourth wave exists, so after AF 311, and the Eleven-Day Empire is still intact, so before the audios. *PROSE: The Ancestor Cell (Faction perspective) :Faction agents, led by "Grandfather Paradox", travel back to the start of the War. The Eleven-Day Empire is still intact. *AUDIO: The Eleven-Day Empire *AUDIO: The Shadow Play *AUDIO: Sabbath Dei *AUDIO: In the Year of the Cat *AUDIO: Movers *AUDIO: A Labyrinth of Histories *AUDIO: Coming to Dust *AUDIO: The Ship of a Billion Years *AUDIO: Body Politic *AUDIO: Words from Nine Divinities *AUDIO: Ozymandias *AUDIO: The Judgement of Sutekh *PROSE: Head of State *PROSE: A Romance in Twelve Parts: Library Pictures :Iris mentions the destruction of the Eleven-Day Empire. Between the Wars *COMIC: Political Animals *COMIC: Bêtes Noires & Dark Horses :The War is over. *PROSE: Grass :Catherine's gift of a mammoth to George III is mentioned. *PROSE: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street :George III's mammoth is mentioned again. The Master visits the Doctor. *WC: Death Comes to Time :There are very few Time Lords left, and their role in reality is being replaced. *PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles :The Doctor is planning to restore Gallifrey. He doesn't know it was never destroyed to begin with. *PROSE: Father Time :In the far future, the last surviving Time Lord (implied to be the Doctor) ruled the universe from the Needle. *COMIC: Miranda *PROSE: Sometime Never... Negated timeline *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Enemy Lines :Pre-divergence scenes, Leela and Braxiatel from Romana III's world, and first post-''Intervention Earth'' timeline. The Last Great Time War *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Enemy Lines :Pre-divergence scenes and last timeline. Romana steps down from the Presidency. *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks :Lucie Miller is deposited in the Doctor's TARDIS. *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Human Resources *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Sisters of the Flame *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Vengeance of Morbius :The Sisterhood of Karn starts to become involved in politics. *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Nevermore :The Doctor is on a mission for the Time Lords. *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Great War :According to The Death of Hope, Straxus is Coordinator of the CIA. *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Fugitives *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Tangled Web *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: X and the Daleks :Straxus dies, so probably chronologically later than the beginning of the War. Daleks and Time Lords are taking aggressive, temporal action against each other. *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Time's Horizon *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Eyes of the Master *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Death of Hope :Narvin is "Coordinator in extremis" of the CIA. *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Reviled *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Masterplan *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: Rule of the Eminence *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Monster of Montmartre *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Eleven :Romana is no longer President, and Farina is the current CIA Coordinator. There are aliens in the Academy. The Doctor describes the current regime as "progressive." The current President is absent. *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Satanic Mill *w:c:tardis:AUDIO: The Crucible of Souls :Padrac is President. *AUDIO: Ship in a Bottle *AUDIO: Songs of Love *AUDIO: The Side of the Angels *AUDIO: Stop the Clock *PROSE: The Stranger :Set during the First Segment of the War. *COMIC: The Forgotten (flashback) :The Doctor is still in his eighth incarnation, therefore the Time War is in its early days. *PROSE: Natural Regression : The Doctor is still in his eighth incarnation, but has cut his hair, placing it after The Forgotten. *PROSE: Museum Peace :The Doctor debates involving himself. *AUDIO: The Rulers of the Universe :The Time War is ongoing. * AUDIO: The Sontaran Ordeal :The Time War is ongoing. *TV: The Night of the Doctor :The Sisterhood of Karn is involved in the Time War. *COMIC: Pull to Open *COMIC: Outrun *COMIC: The Then and the Now *COMIC: First Rule *COMIC: The Organ Grinder *COMIC: Kill God *COMIC: Fast Asleep *AUDIO: The Innocent *AUDIO: The Thousand Worlds *AUDIO: The Heart of the Battle *AUDIO: Legion of the Lost *AUDIO: A Thing of Guile *AUDIO: The Neverwhen *AUDIO: The Shadow Vortex *AUDIO: The Eternity Cage *AUDIO: Eye of Harmony *AUDIO: Pretty Lies *AUDIO: The Lady of Obsidian *AUDIO: The Enigma Dimension *COMIC: Four Doctors *PROSE: The Stranger *PROSE: Engines of War :Takes place 400 years after The Night of the Doctor. *TV: The Last Day :Takes place at the Fall of Arcadia before the scenes in The Day of the Doctor. *COMIC: Sky Jacks :Priyan tells Engin that Rassilon is initiating the Ultimate Sanction, placing it just before The End of Time. *TV: The End of Time :Set on the last day of the Time War. Dalek saucers are already on Gallifrey, placing it after The Last Day. *TV: The Day of the Doctor :The General mentions that Rassilon's plan has already failed. Gallifrey becomes lost in a pocket universe. *TV: The Time of the Doctor :Gallifrey is still outside the normal universe. Resurrected *w:c:tardis:TV: Death in Heaven :According to the Master, Gallifrey has returned to its traditional spacial coordinates. *w:c:tardis:TV: w:c:tardis:Heaven Sent *w:c:tardis:TV: Hell Bent *w:c:tardis:COMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen :Gallifrey is situated beyond the frontier in time.